Love drunk
by Naryoku-chan
Summary: "-Te voy a extrañar Hinata–", "-¿Por qué hueles a perfume de mujer-", "-No deberías escuchar mis mensajes".   SASU X HINA  AU . :D!


_"Eres mi ángel tierno, mi corazón recompuesto, _

_mi alma dulce, mis caricias bellas, _

_mi camino de felicidad, mi refugio permanente,_

_ mi lado bueno, mi escondite perfecto, _

_mi meta soñada, mi mujer amable...así eres tú"._

**_-Nano Véliz_**

**_Aclaro: Todos los personajes presentes en esta obra no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sensei. Yo los uso para gusto personal y netamente de ocio, sin fines de lucro alguno. _**

* * *

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó el joven de cabellos fuscos –Creí que esperarías hasta mañana para irte.

-N-no puedo… Tú sabes como son estos negocios. –La chica pasó una mano por su cabello azulino, y se miró de frente al espejo. Revisó su atuendo por última vez. No era nada atrevido, pero tampoco muy conservador; era una simple camiseta negra de tirantes, y sobre la misma un chaleco tejido blanco y cuello bote. Llevaba una falda suelta negra que llegaba 4 dedos sobre la rodilla, y unas sandalias negras de cuero falso- ¿Qué tal? –Se volvió hacia su novio, que la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Perfecta, como siempre –Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos y seductores. El ambiente nocturno, y la brisa veraniega que se colaba por la ventana, hacía de ese momento algo especial -¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora? ¿Qué tal si te llevo mañana temprano al terminal? –La abrazó por atrás, y la atrajo más hacia sí.

-No… -Acarició con ternura uno de los brazos que la rodeaban- Me encantaría quedarme, pero Gaara-kun vendrá por mí en unos minutos más.

-Te voy a extrañar Hinata–Declaró el joven. Se acercó un poco al rostro de su compañera, y lo acarició con la punta de la nariz, recorriendo cada contorno de su nívea piel con suavidad.

-Solo me iré 3 días, Sasuke-kun – La Hyuga sonrió, y besó delicadamente la barbilla del pelinegro.

-¿Qué, no puedo extrañar a mi _esposa_? –Acarició cada letra de esa palabra. Hacía no más de 2 semanas que se habían casado, y estaban pasando su luna de miel en un hotel cercano a la playa. –A veces creo que Sakura te manda a propósito de viaje para alejarte de mí –Abrazó más fuerte a su mujer y depositó un beso fugaz en su cuello.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Lo reprendió- No digas eso… Es sólo que no hay más gente en la empresa, y tengo que ir yo. Ino va a tener a su bebé esta semana, por lo tanto no puede ir en mi lugar –Se volteó sin soltarse de su agarre, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con ternura. – ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

- No, nunca.

- Charlatán –Acarició los negros cabellos de su marido y sonrió- Te amo.

-Yo también, preciosa –La sujetó de la nuca con una mano, y con la otra recorrió su espalda mientras ambos se besaban con necesidad. Tuvieron que cortar el beso al escuchar una bocina proveniente de la calle. Hinata se asomó por el ventanal y corrió a buscar su bolso.

-¿Me acompañas hasta abajo? –Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Sasuke. Éste no respondió, pero asintió con rapidez y salieron del departamento.

* * *

Se encontraban en el ascensor del gran edificio. Eran 25 pisos hasta abajo.

-Bien –Suspiró la chica- La comida para mañana está en la nevera, sólo tienes que calentarla ¿De acuerdo? –Él asintió- Hay una llave extra en la abertura del techo, por si te quedas afuera. Oh, y también te dejé una manta sobre la cama si te da frío en la noche, hay ropa limpia en la canasta de la cocina, y hay dinero extra en la billetera que tengo en mi bolso azul, por si te falta. Y… –Sasuke sonrió y la calló con un beso.

-Ya entendí mamá, no te preocupes. Estaré bien –Acarició la barbilla de su esposa con dos dedos- Si mal no recuerdo yo me cuidé solo toda mi vida.

-Y no se cómo has sobrevivido todos estos años, la verdad. –Él hizo un puchero y la besó otra vez. Hinata tomó sus manos y acarició el anillo de compromiso que tenía él en su mano. Suspiró y recordó que tenía que pedirle algo a su marido (Últimamente bajaban en la noche al bar del hotel, que abría sólo al atardecer; y como era costumbre, muchas mujeres se acercaban a Sasuke sin ningún pudor, a coquetearle, y obviamente, pasándola por alto totalmente) - Prométeme que no vas a ir a coquetear con nadie en el bar nocturno durante mi ausencia.

-Oh vamos, le vas a quitar toda la diversión. No todos los días se es viudo de verano –Se puso serio y vio divertido la expresión de su nueva esposa- Oye, solo bromeo –Ella levantó la vista y suspiró aliviada. El Uchiha la abrazó por la cintura y le acarició la cabeza- Te amo tonta, no podría hacerte algo así jamás.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y ambos caminaron hacia la van negra y reluciente que estaba en la entrada del estacionamiento. Sasuke dejó el bolso de Hinata en el asiento trasero del automóvil. El Uchiha se asomó por la ventanilla mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas.

-Me cuidas a mi esposa Gaara –El pelirrojo asintió. El mancebo se volteó hacia donde estaba la chica y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella se giró y lo beso con fuerza y rapidez.

- Te amo mi vida –Sonrió y lo abrazó, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido durante unos segundos. Gaara carraspeó sonoramente. La pareja se separó y se dieron un fugaz beso. Ella se subió al auto y se asomó por la ventana a despedirse de su esposo.

-¡Te amo Hinata! –Gritó antes que el auto partiera y desapareciera por la calle oscura, apenas alumbrada por la luz amarillenta los faroles. Miró la hora, 9:35. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Mañana sería un largo día, y lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el pelinegro se levantó cerca de las 9 y media de la mañana. Estaba un poco nublado y hacía frío, en mayor parte eso ayudó a que no quisiera levantarse.

Se revolcó en la cama matrimonial, que ahora hallaba muy vacía sin la presencia de su mujer, y aspiró con fuerza el aroma que tenía impregnada la almohada. Exactamente igual al de su esposa.

_No llevaban ni 24 horas separados, y ya la extrañaba como si le hubieran arrancado parte de él._

En el fondo el sabía que este viaje significaba mucho para Hinata, y prometía un gran ascenso en su vida laboral. Y él tampoco era tan animal como para no entender eso, pero quería disfrutar su nueva vida el mayor tiempo posible.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Gruñó y se arrastró con dificultad hasta llegar a la mesa. Ahí levantó el auricular y carraspeó un poco.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Sasuke? ¡Hola! Adivina de dónde te llamo –_Suspiró irritado. Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera. Quería mucho a su mejor amigo, pero en ese momento la única llamada que recibiría de buena manera era una de la Hyuga.

-No lo sé Naruto. –Dijo cortante.

- _Estoy a unas horas de donde estás tú, viejo. Anoche me encontré con Gaara y Hina-chan en el terminal, y ella dijo que estabas aquí. Así que decidí pasar mi noche libre con mi teme favorito. _

_-_Ya veo. ¿Mi esposa no te dijo nada? No me ha llamado.

-_Ah, sí. Dijo que se le había terminado el saldo del teléfono, así que cargaría a la hora de almuerzo. Oye, tengo que cortar. ¿Quedamos para almorzar? _

-A las 2 y media, en el restaurantedel hotel.

_-Vale, adiós. _

_-_Adiós –Colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Revolvió sus negros cabellos con una mano, y con la otra frotó uno de sus ojos.

A las 2 de la tarde bajó a la cafetería, y en una de las mesas lo esperaba su rubio amigo. Se saludaron de abrazo, y se sentaron a esperar su orden.

- Y ¿Cómo está el nuevo marido de Konoha? –Naruto sonrió y Sasuke sólo le golpeó el hombro con poca fuerza.

- Bien… Aunque todavía no entiendo cómo pudo marcharse a mitad de nuestra luna de miel… Y con Gaara –Escupió el nombre del pelirrojo.

-¡Viejo, trabajo es trabajo! Además que una persona como Hina-chan no sería capaz de engañarte, te lo aseguro. ¿O no confías en ella?

-¡Claro que sí! O sea… -Suspiró y le dio un trago a la lata de cerveza que tenía en su mano- amo a mi esposa más que a nada en el mundo, y confío ciegamente en ella… Es sólo que… _es en mí en quien no confío –_Dijo casi en susurro.

- Um… Yo sí confío en ti, y Hinata-chan también. –Imitó la acción de su amigo, y se tomó la lata de cerveza de un trago- Creo que ella sabe perfectamente qué tipo de sujeto eres, y no creo que seas capaz de serle infiel. La amas demasiado, eso ni tu máscara de ego maníaco puede ocultarlo –Rió a carcajada limpia, mientras el pelinegro le arrojó una hogaza de pan en la cabeza- ¡Oye!

- Bakka –Suspiró resignado. Sintió su celular vibrar, y se apresuró más al ver "_Amor_ _llamando_" en la pantalla - ¿Hinata?

-_¡Sasuke-kun! Lo siento por no llamarte cuando llegamos. No recordé que mi saldo venció ayer._

- No te preocupes cariño. Ah oye, el dobe te manda saludos.

_-¿Estás con Naruto-kun?_

-Sí, vino a arruinarme el fin de semana con su presencia –El Uchiha rió por lo bajo al ver a Naruto sacándole la lengua como un crío.

_- Qué malo eres con el pobre Naruto-kun. ¡Deberías comportarte Sasuke!_

_-_¡Oye, no te pongas de su lado! –Sasuke rió junto con su novia al teléfono. Naruto suspiró y sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz por una vez en su vida.

-_Estoy siendo honesta. ¡Ah! Lo siento, me llaman de la oficina. Debo colgarte. Te amo corazón, un beso. Y salúdame a Naruto-kun._

-Como quieras. Yo igual te amo preciosa. Oye… Te extraño. Adiós. –Cerró la tapa de su celular y suspiró. No se percató que estaba sonriendo hasta que el ojiazul se mofó de él.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, y antes de irse acordaron encontrarse en la noche en el bar para celebrar su reencuentro, y el matrimonio del Uchiha.

Dieron las 8, y ambos se encontraron en la barra. Hablaron durante un rato, y tal como pasaban los minutos, pasaban los vasos con alcohol por delante de ellos.

-Oye teme… ¿Te habías fijado que en este hotel hay mucha carne de buen corte? –Dijo el rubio mirando a unas chicas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

- No –Al pelinegro le agarró el hipo, y se restregó la cara con las manos- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Uh? –Naruto vio su reloj- Las 12:45. Es taaaaaaaaaaaaarde, pero me siento tan vivo –Se levantó de un salto del asiento- ¿Me acompañas a buscar unas cuantas gatitas?

- Claro que no, estoy casado idiota –Frunció el seño y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa-

-Como quieras –El chico se tronó los dedos y corrió en dirección a las chicas.

Por fin paz, pensó el Uchiha.

De la nada sintió unas manos en su espalda, que lo acariciaban sin ningún pudor. Levantó la vista y vio a una chica pelirroja y de lentes estilizados. Delgada y alta, más alta que Hinata, de todas maneras.

- ¿Por qué tan solo querido? –Dijo en tono meloso. El Uchiha no respondió, el alcohol en su sangre comenzaba a cobrarle la cuenta; se sentía totalmente fuera de sí. –Ya veo, te comió la lengua el gato –La chica rió de su broma, que al parecer solo a ella le hizo gracia.

-Déjame en paz –Logró balbucear. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en nada, en su relación. Y sonrió.

-Oh bueno, lo siento. Entonces déjame ofrecerte un trago por lo menos. Me llamo Karin, por cierto –La chica sonrió y llamó al barman –Tráigame dos botellas de sake, por favor.

Sasuke aceptó de mala gana la invitación de la mujer, pero aún así logró introducir las dos botellas de alcohol extra en su organismo. No podía ni levantarse de su asiento, por lo que ella se ofreció "amablemente" a llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Abrió la puerta como pudo, y ella lo depositó sobre una silla. Se quedó inerte frente a él, como esperando algo más.

-¿Y? Ya hiciste tu trabajo, así que por favor vete –Bufó el Uchiha.

-¿Así tratas a tus invitadas especiales Sasu-kun? –La pelirroja se acercó a él con lentitud, y contoneándose. Era obvio, ella lo había emborrachado olímpicamente, por eso no había tomado más de medio vaso de Sake. Ahora se hallaba en un verdadero lío: Con una acosadora y nula capacidad de reacción. La mujer seguía acercándose a él, y de pronto sintió su peso en sus piernas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que esa _tipa _lo estaba manoseando… ¡Lo estaba desvistiendo!

-¿Siempre te funciona emborrachar a tus conquistas sexuales? –Susurró, sin fuerzas ya. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Claro que sí, quién me crees –Sasuke cerró los ojos, derrotado por el alcohol contenido en su torrente sanguíneo. El perfume de Karin lo tenía asfixiado. Era un olor cítrico ácido, con dejos de colonia de bebé, bastante agradable si hubiera sido colocado en su justa media; y ella lo tenía impregnado de manera exagerada por toda la piel, sofocándolo. Nada comparado con su Hinata. Ella tenía un olor a flores silvestres natural, con un poco de miel, y quizás un poco de perfume de fresas con un poco de peras.

¿Y su piel? ¡Ni hablar! El contacto de Karin era como tocar una lija, o una naranja. La de su hermosa esposa era suave, como el trasero de un bebé, y tan… _apetecible…_ Tanto, que sólo pensar en ello lograba calentarlo hasta lo impuro, rozando cualquier deseo carnal y despreciando la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Sintió una mano rozar su parte más _íntima, _lo cual lo hizo estremecer. No se esperaba aquello. No era desagradable, de ninguna manera, pero viniendo de esa tipa no lo dejaba conforme.

De la nada, una imagen cruzó su mente: Una chica menuda, de buena figura, ojos blancos con tonos color lavanda y cabello azulado; piel blanca y brillante, con un leve sonrojo permanente en sus suaves mejillas, y una sonrisa totalmente hipnotizante. Le pareció la imagen más bella de todas, y recordó que ella, esa mujer, era suya. Ella, es su esposa, y no se merecía que una _perra_ lo estuviera manoseando a su gusto mientras ella trabajaba por el futuro de ambos.

-¡Oye tú, quítate de encima! –Gruñó el pelinegro. Ella lo ignoró y siguió con su tarea. De pronto sintió los fríos labios de ella sobre su piel, y le causó la más grande de las repugnancias - ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Sal de MÍ habitación!

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con una voz cínica y cara de perro atropellado.

-¡Porque estoy casado! ¡Amo a mi esposa y no voy a serle infiel con nadie, y mucho menos con alguien tan resbalosa como tú!

-Me estás… Diciendo…?

-Sí, te estoy diciendo PE-RRA. Y te estoy exigiendo que salgas de aquí, antes que llame a seguridad y que te saquen a patadas de este maldito hotel –Karin se levantó y salió indignada del departamento. El Uchiha se desmoronó en la silla, y como pudo fue a su habitación.

Buscó entre sus cosas un marco de plata que tenía desde hacía 2 años. En él había una foto de Hinata y Hanabi sonriendo con gorros navideños puestos. Esa había sido tomada para la navidad del año anterior. La guardaba porque Hinata se veía excepcionalmente hermosa (y porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le tenía un gran cariño a su cuñada), pero sobre todo porque Hinata sonreía para él… solo para él.

Acarició la foto con los dedos y la apoyó contra su pecho. Se levantó y se tiró sobre la cama, abrazado a la foto de su esposa, su único amor.

* * *

-Gracias por venir a dejarme Gaara-kun –Dijo la Hyuga. El chico sonrió y le ofreció llevar su bolso arriba, ella se negó y se despidió. La verdad había disfrutado esa comisión, pero se sentía muy feliz de haber llegado antes de lo previsto. Quería darle una sorpresa a su marido. Por primera vez desde que estaban en ese hotel, sintió que los 25 pisos eran una eternidad. Y se sintió muy emocionada cuando se halló frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Abrió con cuidado, para no despertar a su marido.

Entró, dejó su bolso en un sofá y partió a la habitación; y ahí lo vio tirado en la cama, abrazado a un marco de fotografía, destapado y con olor a alcohol. Reconocía ese marco, aunque estuviese a metros, sabía qué fotografía era, y maldecía no haberla tirado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a pesar que sabía que era la favorita de Sasuke. –Sasuke-kun… -Acarició la frente de su acompañante, y apartó unos mechones que caían sobre su nariz, y que posiblemente le hacían cosquillas. Se acercó con cuidado hacia el rostro de él, y se sorprendió al oler un perfume, obviamente femenino, que… _no era de ella._

Se alejó de él con una rapidez asombrosa, y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala del hotel (Agradecía internamente que fuera un hotel lujoso con habitaciones como departamentos, así podría descargarse tranquila). Estaba claramente indignada, confundida… y _dolida. Sí, dolida sobre todas las cosas. Sasuke no hubiera sido capaz de engañarla ¡Por Dios, a penas llevaban 2 semanas de matrimonio! No, él no era de ese tipo de hombres… ¿O sí? O sea, Sasuke era un hombre atractivo, atlético, inteligente, tierno, maduro… Oh, a quién quería engañar; estaba cagada por donde lo mirase. Las probabilidades de que su marido le hubiese sido infiel eran altísimas ¿Y quién era ella para impedírselo? Él es el gran "Sasuke Uchiha", dueño de una de las empresas exportadoras más grandes del país. Y ella… solo era Hinata Hyuga, la simplona más patética de todo el oriente. _

_-_¿Amor? –La voz del aludido la sacaron de sus debates mentales- No te escuché entrar… ¿Cómo te f…? –Se le quedó mirando estupefacto- ¿Qué te sucede? –Se fijó en las lágrimas traicioneras que la delataban cruelmente. No se había percatado que estaba llorando.

-N-nada… -Sintió a su esposo caminar hacia ella y agacharse para ponerse a su altura. Él acarició su cabeza y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-¿No me quieres contar? –Ella lo meditó unos segundos. Sabía lo que respondería Sasuke si se lo preguntaba, pero no sabía exactamente si quería escuchar la respuesta. Aún así, sería valiente por una maldita vez en su vida… Por lo menos podría salir con dignidad de todo esto.

-¿P-por qué h-hueles a perfume d-de mujer? –Frunció el seño y se mordió los labios, intentando contener más las miles de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Oh, así que es por eso… -El pelinegro le acarició la coronilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Él iba a hablar, pero ella lo cortó de inmediato.

-¿Sasuke… tú… me…? –Dejó inconclusa la pregunta, sintiéndose incapaz de continuar. Se llevó las manos a la boca, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-¡No! No… preciosa, escucha. No pasó nada, te lo juro –Tomó la cara de su novia con las manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. En un acto de reflejo limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares (En los 5 años que llevaban de relación, siempre que ella lloraba, él hacía lo mismo. Era una especie de caricia que la Hyuga amaba)- Te juro que no pasó nada… Sólo fuimos a tomar unas copas con Naruto… Y él se fue con unas chicas que vio por ahí. Yo me quedé en la barra, estaba totalmente colocado… Ahí se me acercó una tipa. Yo no recuerdo con exactitud qué me dijo, pero creo que estaba tan borracho que ella me arrastró hasta aquí.

-¿Y me quieres decir porqué diablos estabas tan borracho? –Frunció el seño con más fuerza y cerró los ojos, evitando su mirada.

- Te extrañaba mujer, entiende –Se acercó al rostro de su amada esposa, pero ella desvió su rostro con fuerza.

-¡No es excusa! ¿Y qué, me vas a decir que tomaron café, y que por eso hueles a perfume de mujer? ¡Vete al diablo Sasuke! –El Uchiha sonrió al escuchar a su esposa ¿Quién dijo que su tierna, delicada y adorable esposa no podía mandarlo a freír monos?- ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-Es cierto, no tomamos café. Pero no pasó nada, de mi parte por lo menos. Ni siquiera la toqué. ¡Es más, a ella le hubiera gustado que algo ocurriera! –Se levantó y se sentó junto a la peliazul- Es que… Le tengo tal amor a cierta mujer, que no pude parar de pensar en ella. Y luego de pedirle a la tipa "amablemente" que se largara, corrí a buscar una fotografía de esa mujer, para no sentirme tan solo y miserable –Le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata- Digamos que… cuando ella no está, me siento fatal ¿Sabes? Más cuando me abandona en plena Luna de Miel.

-¡O-oye! ¡Yo no te abandoné! –Levantó la mirada, y luego captó las intenciones de su marido- ¡Embustero!

-¡Sí lo hiciste! –Rió ante la inmadurez en la reacción de la Hyuga, y se acercó a ella con lentitud- Sólo hay una mujer en todo el mundo capaz de… calentarme en tiempo récord –Susurró en el oído de la chica. Ésta se sonrojó con violencia y volteó el rostro.

-N-no te creo… -Sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrer su espalda, levantando su camiseta- S-s-sa-sasuke-kun… ¡N-n-no! –Se estremeció profundamente al sentir los labios tibios del Uchiha sobre su piel. Amaba a su marido hasta la médula, no podía negarlo.

-Hinata, amor… eres la única mujer con la que podría hacer el amor. Y eres la única a la que deseo de una manera humanamente imposible… -La abrazó con fuerza y depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios de ésta- ¿Me perdonas? –Susurró sobre sus labios. La chica pudo sentir su aliento cálido, y decidió dejarse llevar por el torrente de emociones que la embargaban en ese momento.

-S-sí… -Balbuceó con dificultad. El aroma masculino de Sasuke la embriagaba de tal manera, que le era imposible ignorarlo; y más con su _increíble capacidad de persuasión. _

-Perfecto –Dejó ver una sonrisa cargada de lujuria y deseo; y se dejó caer sobre ella de una forma animal y desenfrenada.

Estuvieron en "eso" toda la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde también. Al caer la noche, ambos, derrotados y agotados, se dejaron caer a los brazos de Morfeo sin oponer resistencia.

A eso de la medianoche la chica se levantó a buscar una botella con agua a su bolso de viaje, y se detuvo abruptamente al ver "Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje sin escuchar" en la máquina contestadora que le había regalado su padre. Presionó el botón, y se quedó en silencio a escuchar.

"_¡Sasuke, viejo! La pasé genial con… tu sabes__ ¡Te lo perdiste! Aunque admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, yo no hubiera podido resistirme. Sí que deber amar a tu esposa, amigo _–El rubio comenzó a reírse- _Y luego me encontré con la pelirroja que te secuestró en el bar, se veía realmente cabreada, y al parecer estaba planeando hacerte un muñeco vudú o algo así ¡Nunca oí a una mujer decir tantos insultos juntos! Como sea, si oyes esto llámame, y saluda a Hina-chan. Dile que tiene un marido increíblemente fiel, estoy celoso _–Agregó con tono burlón-_ ¡Adiós!" _

Hinata suspiró aliviada, y sonrió.

-No deberías escuchar mis mensajes, intrusa –Se mofó el pelinegro. La ojiblanca no respondió, pero se volteó sonriente y corrió a abrazarle.

-Sasuke-kun… tengo un marido maravilloso –El pelinegro sonrió- Te amo.

-Ni lo digas, yo también te amo –La levantó en vilo y la besó con cariño.

_No, Sasuke no era uno de esos sujetos. Él era un marido fiel, respetuoso… increíble; y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas._

**_Fin._**

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro corto, para alegrarles un poco la noche. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado, ya que a mí, por lo menos, me agradó bastante el resultado. _

_Sin más que agregar; me disculpo de todas las fallas ortográficas, sacadas de onda, y cualquier error existente en el one-shot. _

_¡Nos vemos luego! XOXO. _


End file.
